


Ice Cream or Frozen Yogurt?

by hxllosweetie (glassandroses)



Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Frozen Yogurt, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie
Summary: The Doctor and Rose Tyler have a debate on which is the better dessert, ice cream or frozen yogurt?
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910422
Kudos: 1





	Ice Cream or Frozen Yogurt?

"Lets get ice cream!" Rose exclaimed as she dragged the Doctor into a small ice cream shop. They were shopping for the new Doctor, clothes and other necessities that he needed to restock on every other day. Rose opened the door and pulled him in. She ran over to the ice cream counter which of course had what seemed to be a million flavors, including vanilla caramel swirl, Rose's favorite.

"Doctor, look!" she squealed and ran over to the far end toward the back. The Doctor stood by the tables akwardly with his hands in his jeans pockets. Rose was making him wear more casual things now since she insisted he couldn't just wear a suit everywhere anymore.

"Eh, I'm more of a frozen yogurt person." He stated.

Rose stared at him with her mouth dropped. "How do you not like ice cream, everybody likes ice cream!"

Luckily the store was empty or else there would've been a lot of stares. "I never said I didn't like it," The Doctor replied. "I just said I prefer frozen yogurt."

"But Doctor, it's not as good as ice cream!" Rose said. "You're missing out!"

The Doctor scoffed "Oh please Rose, its healthier and more delicious than ice cream."

"But ice cream is more authentic, who cares if its healthy or not?"

"You'll wish you didn't say that when you're mum's paying for your weight loss programs."

Rose gasped, she never heared him say something like that to her before. Rose looked genuinely hurt. The Doctor knew about her weight issues in her past and instatly regretted what he said.

"Oh no, Rose, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," He said just as Rose was starting to cry. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I love you and care about you and I'm sorry and I really didn't mean that and marry me-"

He smacked his hand over his mouth as Rose looked up at him, starteled. He slowly pulled out a ring from his pocket.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Rose squealed and kissed him. "Why were we even fighting about that anyway?'

"Huh, I don't know. But anyways, lets get some ice cream." He smiled and walked to the counter with his arm wrapped around Rose's waist.

"I guess ice cream's okay." The Doctor said as they ate at one of the tables in the shop.

"Yeah, and I guess frozen yogurt isn't that bad either." Rose giggled.


End file.
